Episode 4828
Cold Open Grover tries introducing today's theme of kindness, while Elmo acts kind toward him, making him lose his train of thought. Scene #1 Baby Bear welcomes the viewer as he and Rudy read Kind Kalima, a book about a kind hippo. They are inspired to do something kind for someone, but Oscar tells them to buzz off and leave him alone, especially when he's not feeling well. They don't think that is a kind thing to do, so they ask him what kind thing they can do for him. He repeats they should leave and starts feeling stranger because of his cold. Scene #2 The two wish they had a figure like Kind Kalima to teach them ways to be kind, when Oscar emerges from his can. Now with a very chipper attitude and speaking entirely in rhyme, he takes them to see something kind. Scene #3 Elmo's frisbee is stuck in a tree and is taken aback when Oscar cheerfully greets him. He climbs up the tree and fetches the frisbee, then hands it back to Elmo with a happy song. Elmo assumes Rudy has done something with Abby's wand again, but Baby Bear explains Oscar just came out of his can like this. They then see him wiping down a dirty window at Hooper's Store and holding the door open for Chris, who is very surprised by Oscar's actions. Scene #4 Oscar shows how taking care of plants is kind too and the others join in on his kind song. Grundgetta happens by wondering why Oscar is up despite not feeling well. He responds by hugging her. He leads the others off for more kind lessons, while Grundgetta tries to figure out why Oscar's acting so nice. Scene #5 Oscar gives the boys a lesson on the golden rule and shows how easy it can be. He sees "Zoe-kins" without a dance partner, so he puts on a tutu and dances with her. The others join in and sing in his song. Scene #5 Grundgetta asks Chris if he's seen Oscar anywhere. She's consulted a Grouch medical book and finds that Oscar has come down with a case of "kind-itis," which makes Grouches feel nice and kind. They find Oscar hosting a tea party for Mrs. Crustworthy and the boys. Grundgetta tells Oscar she's taking him back to his can until he feels well and assures everyone else he'll be back to his old Grouchy self soon (it's a 24-hour bug). Baby Bear, Rudy and Elmo, having learned much about kindness today from "Kind Oscar," offer to help clean up the party for Mrs. Crustworthy. Kindness Cam Elmo replays an extended clip from the street story, followed by a film clip of kids in a similar situation. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, K, with a song and dance. (First: Episode 4505) Muppets / Celebrity Tori Kelly and friends sing "Try a Little Kindness." Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck On a hot day, a boy wants to do something kind for his friends and orders some refreshing fruit smoothies. Cookie Monster and Gonger have all they need, except for milk, so they drive to the farm and factory to see the process of making milk. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 11. (First: Episode 4820) In this airing, the Count counts all the individual cookies. Muppets The Count sings "Eight is Great." Elmo's World: Kindness Scene #6 Baby Bear and Rudy say goodbye to the viewer. Oscar, feeling like his old self again, tells them to scram, but is driven back into his can when the others tell him how much they love him.